kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Kiss
Goodbye Kiss was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 3rd track on Velociraptor!. It was released on 20 February 2012 as the third single off the album and peaked at #76 in the UK charts. Background An early version of Goodbye Kiss existed, according to Tom, eight or ten years prior to the album.Kasabian on Velociraptor! The working title of the song appears to have been "Turning Slowly" up until at least November 2010.LMO record with Kasabian It has been likened to a Burt Bacharach song and is about "a self-destructive love affair, one which is great for a bit but you both know it can't last or someone is going to die."Q Magazine, September 2011 In a German interview in summer 2011 Serge said that in a way the song was a "fuck you" to the people who didn't think Kasabian were capable of writing a song like Goodbye Kiss. He explained that it was them saying "We can do this if we want to. But we only want to do it if it's perfect. Not just to have done it."The First Rock'n'Roll Band! (German) A presumed demo version of the song featuring vocals by Serge and different lyrics can be heard in a video published by the London Metropolitan Orchestra in September 2011. After Kasabian covered her song Video Games, Lana Del Rey performed a cover of Goodbye Kiss for the BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge in April 2012, saying: "I really like this song. I love this song and I love the melody, I love the way the boys sing it."Lana Del Rey covers Kasabian's 'Goodbye Kiss' Serge later described her cover as "fucking beautiful" and "a really nice gesture."Kasabian's Serge Pizzorno: 'Lana Del Rey's 'Goodbye Kiss' is fucking beautiful' Live Goodbye Kiss was debuted on Later... with Jools Holland on 27 September 2011 and was played at almost every gig until 2013. During the 48:13 Tour it was performed less frequently. In November 2011 the band performed the song over the closing montage of the BBC's coverage of the Formula 1 season. Kasabian also played Goodbye Kiss acoustically several times in various radio sessions. Video The Goodbye Kiss video was directed by Charlie Lightening and is taken from Live At The O2, but unlike the actual footage on the DVD the video is in black and white. It was released on 1 February 2011. Quotes Releases Albums *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! Album Promo CD-R *Velociraptor! Album Sampler *Velociraptor! Black Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! White Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! CD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Instrumentals *Velociraptor! iTunes LP *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles *Goodbye Kiss Promo CD (PARADISE73) *Goodbye Kiss 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE78) *Goodbye Kiss Promo CD-R *Goodbye Kiss Digital Single *Goodbye Kiss Promo CD (Netherlands) Live Releases Audio *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) Video *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) Lyrics Doomed from the start We met with a goodbye kiss I'd broke my wrist It all kicked off I had no choice You said that you didn't mind 'Cause love's hard to find Maybe the days we had are gone Living in silence far too long Open your eyes and what do you see No more laughs No more photographs Turning slowly Looking back, see No words can save this You're broken and I'm pissed Run along like I'm supposed to Be the man I ought to Rock and roll sent us insane I hope someday that we will meet again Running wild Giving it everyone Now that's all done 'Cause we burnt out That's what you do When you have everything It can't be true Maybe the days we had are gone Living in silence far too long Open your eyes and what do you see The last stand Let go of my hand Turning slowly Looking back, see No words can save this You're broken and I'm pissed Run along like I'm supposed to Be the man I ought to Rock and roll sent us insane I hope someday that we will meet again You go your way I'll go my way No words can save us This lifestyle made us Run along like I'm supposed to Be the man I ought to Rock and roll sent us insane I hope someday that we will meet again References Category:Songs Category:Singles